thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150217213435/@comment-25162335-20150220190712
On the way back everyone is silent. Awfully silent. Raphael is the one leading this time with Andria just behind him. She seems to be troubled and she should be after what she did. I'm quite pissed at her right now so I keep my distance taking the rear. Kas is with Susie in frond of me keeping the siblings, Chris and Maddie, between them. Poor kids look traumatized, I wonder what they've been through. To be honest I feel a little ashamed of not hearing the cops that were after the siblings. I thought that the clean air would help with my now everyday headaches but no luck. I'm having more and more trouble controlling my powers lately, and the headache is definitely not helping. Maybe it's even the source of my trouble. While I'm too busy worrying that the cause of those headaches is a brain tumor Andria comes next to me. I glare at her and she looks surprised. "Oh don't tell me that you are mad at me about that small misunderstanding!" I stop walking and she stops too but the others keep walking. "Small? Misunderstanding? She would have died! You had a gun you could use! Hell you were close enough to hurl yourself at her if you didn't want to shoot her!" "I just froze OK! I didn't know what to do!" She is lying. Again. "I've seen the way you fight Andria, there is no way you would freeze." I start walking again and thankfully she doesn't try to talk to me again. We arrive at Quantum with no further incidents. Chris and Maddie are taken away my some soldiers probably to get the same tour we did which means that we should see them again in the afternoon training. We all head to our rooms before it's time for lunch. Cole is not there, still doing chores. Poor kid, with us gone he probably had more work to do. I take a shower and try falling asleep, hoping when I wake up the headache will be gone but I can't turn my damn hearing off. I put the pillow over my head but of course it doesn't help. Then something catches my attention. I hear a newscast. I didn't even know there was a TV in this place. I take the pillow off my head and focus. As far as I understand there was a terrorist attack on Mecca. A lot of people died and even though they are not sure yet they think Pluto was behind it and he even used suicide-bombers. He used kids as suicide-bombers. I don't feel like sleeping anymore. Did Quantum know about it and did nothing? I have a frightening thought. What if they knew about it and that's where Scott was sent to? I get up to go find the others. I have to tell them. At least I need to tell Kas because I don't even know where the others are. But I don't get the chance because when I open the door Andria is waiting for me outside. "What are you doing here? Actually I don't have time, I need to... do something." Smooth Ariadne, very smooth. I walk past her but she gets in my way. "I just wanted to apologize about before! I really froze and I don't want you to be mad at me!" "Yeah, whatever, I have to go now." "Are you going to Kas's room?" She sounds...angry. "I don't know why you try so hard really. She doesn't even want you around her." I start feeling a little dizzy but I'm too angry at her to pay attention to it and it passes quickly. "What part of 'I have to go' do you not understand?" I say trying to keep calm. Andria takes a step back looking at me shocked. What did I do? Whatever, it doesn't matter. I get past her and head to Kas's room but this time I'm the one to stop. Does Andria know about Mecca? Maybe she knows if Quantum was aware about the attack and did nothing, or if Scott went there... I turn back at her. She still looks a little stunned, what for I have no idea, but she recovers quickly. "Have you heard anything about Pluto resently?" I ask her. She gives me a weird look. "Like what?" "Like if he has been up to anything lately." She crosses her hands. "Why? Have you?" Oh, what the hell might as well say it. "I overheard someone saying that he attacked Mecca killing a lot of people in the process. Did Quantum know about it? Did they send Scott there?" At first she gives me a blank look. And then she smiles. But there is something wrong with that smile. Like she is trying to make it look nice and friendly but it comes out creepy as hell. I regret asking her. "Oh yes I heard of it. What a tragic thing! Those poor mutants where killed in cold blood!" What?! "What are you talking about?" She comes closer to me. "You heard it yourself. Some mutants went looking for refuge in Mecca and soldiers attacked them, killed them all!" My head starts spinning again and I lean on the wall. "Pluto just tried to protect them!" Yeah now that she mentioned it she is right... Pluto was just defending other mutants... "You don't look very well Ariadne. Maybe you should try sleeping for a while." She takes me by the hand and helps me go to my room. I feel like someone just run me over with a truck. I'm so tired but I'm certain I had something important to do... "You still have time to sleep before dinner." Andria says while leaving the room. I guess whatever it is I forgot has to wait for later. I notice that my head is not hurting anymore and I can finally sleep. I wake up a little late for lunch so I'm the only one on the room. I eat quickly and when I'm about to leave Andria comes in. "You seem so much better!" she beams at me. "Yeah I'm much better. We should head to the training room. We are late!" We walk together fast. "So about what we talked earlier..." I look at her, "about Pluto I mean." "What about him?" "You understand that he is not as bad as everyone makes him look, right? All he wants is to protect our kind." "Our kind? Since when did we stop being humans?" "Since they started hunting us like animals." She has a point. "Quantum is trying to help us too though." "But they are not fighting! We can't solve this with nice words and niceties when they are trying to kill us! You understand that right?" I do actually, don't know why or when it started but I do. I nod. "I was thinking of leaving Quantum." I stare at her. "I want to join Pluto. And I would like for you to come with me." I'm about to protest but she talks again. "We have to fight and Pluto is the only one that can do that! He is the only one that has the power to fight back! I know that you don't want to leave the others behind but you can't tell them, they won't understand. And after all they don't really want to fight. They will be safe here, you don't have to worry about them!" This is crazy, I know it is but I can't help but agree. I nod and she smiles broadly at me. I feel a little light headed as we walk in the training room but I can tell something is wrong right away. When she sees me Kas comes straight at me. "Do you know where they are?" she asks furiously. I look around and I see a lot of people missing. Kyle, Katie, Gabriel and the new ones, Chris and Maddie, are not here. Cole comes running towards us and Susie follows. Raphael keeps his distance. "What is going on?" "They told us that Chris and Maddie decided that they didn't want to stay." Susie explains. They sure didn't seem like they didn't want to stay a few hours ago. "So they let them go." "And Kyle and Katie?" I ask. "I can't find them anywhere and they won't tell where they are!" Kas says, "They are gone!"